


There you were..

by CaptMystcalTrash



Category: Dante Devil may cry, Dante Sparda - Fandom, Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil Trigger, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMystcalTrash/pseuds/CaptMystcalTrash
Summary: Dante finds you asleep, not sure to wake you up or not





	There you were..

**Author's Note:**

> So after some idea spamming with some friends, we came up with this.
> 
> Thanks Kaldea and Star <3

There you were, sleeping in bed. completely vulnerable and that’s how he liked it. He could stare at you all day long, but tonight he had other plans. 

You turned around and mumbled something, softening his eyes. You were to sweet, how could he resist? Besides you were his, he could do whatever he wanted.

He softly stroked your arm, as he decided what to do. Should he wake you? Or let you sleep? 

But before he could make a decision you opened your eyes. You vision was still blurry but you knew Dante was sitting next to your bed. A soft smile appeared on your face. There was nothing better than waking up with him by your side.

His hand that stroked your arm, was now stroking your cheek. You felt his hand trembling on your skin. Even though you just woke up, you already felt a heavy need.

He leaned down and gave you a passionate kiss. He moved his hand underneath your head and licked your lips. In response you opened your mouth and your tongues collided.

You could taste the Bourbon he had drank earlier.

He pulled you up and unbuttoned you pajama shirt, slipped it over your shoulders. You moved your arms so that he could take the shirt off and dropped it on the floor.

As he laid you back down you looked in his eyes. His eyes where filled with hunger, hunger for you.

His hand was now tracing your skin. From your neck, over your collarbone to your chest.

He stopped kissing you and nibbles on your earlobe. Kissing your neck where you felt his stubbles of his unshaven face. The other hand slowly moved more downwards.

You breath had gotten heavier. You were really sensitive, and he knew it. With his free hand he cupped your breast, softly squeezing them.

Damn he was good.

His hand had reached your hip and you could feel yourself heating up. With the tip of his fingers he stroked your inner thigh. 

You moved your leg aside and gave him access to your private parts.

His hand moved over the clothed area, making smooth circles. 

Throbbing waves of pleasure shoot threw you body, but you refused to make that sweet sound he was waiting for. You bit your lip and held your breath.

With a growl of impatience he slides his hand under your lower clothing feeling how wet you were.

Your lower back arched up. Your eyes where wide open as you gasped for air, but still refusing to make a sound. 

Dante’s fingers touched all the right spots, making it really hard to keep any sound to escape your mouth. 

While his hand skillfully moved around your folds, he observed your face, waiting for it.

Suddenly he slipped his fingers inside. Shivers shot trough you from head to toe. When his fingers slipped past your G-spot you couldn’t hold it anymore and you cried his name. 

Dante smirked, he was pleased by your response. He bowed down again and softly whispered in your ear. 

“I’ll wreck you, like never before. You will fall apart in my arms.”

You grabbed his coat, hot electric shivers kept waving through your body. You once again looked him in the eye. Both hungry for more.. 

“You are mine” 

Your hand moved to the bulb in his pants, moving slowly. Causing Dante to hiss from pleasure. 

He slipped his hand out of you and stood up. dropped his coat on the floor and started to open his shirt.

You got up and unbuttoned his pants and slipped them down. You saw his shaft twitching in anticipation. The moment you wanted to slip his underwear down, he pushed you back in bed.

“not yet, I'm not done with you.”

He slipped your underwear down, leaving you bare naked. 

He looked down at you, admiring you. But the only thing you could think of was that sweet release.

“So soft, so sweet. Girl you are killing me”

He crawled between your legs, stroking your skin while he got closer. You felt his breath between your folds as he slowly licked your juices. 

One hand moved upwards, cupping your breast, the other moved one leg further up for better access.

He was teasing you. Just missing every spot that you wanted him to touch. 

You pressed your head back into the pillow and softly cried his name. 

“Please,..”

A growl of approval rumbled through your folds. You couldn’t take it anymore.

He looked up at you, with a smirk.

“Please what? What is it that you want.” 

His hungry eyes, that smirk… that alone would make a person melt.. let alone what he has been doing to you.

You couldn’t answer, you where out of breath. You wanted him, and you wanted him now.

As if he could read your mind he took of his underwear. Reviling his shaft to you. 

It was stiff and twitching. Drops of pre cum were glistening on the top. You couldn’t do anything but marvel at it. You might be his, but he was yours. Yours alone.

He got in a better position and pulled up your hips. His shaft touched your folds, but didn’t enter. Instead he was waiting, waiting for you to beg to enter you.

“Dante, please… I want you”

As if it was the magic word, he slit his shaft slowly into you. Getting deeper with each thrust. You were so wet you could barely feel the pain, of him stretching you. 

The last part he thrusted into you without warning. Causing you to cry out his name once more. 

Breathing heavily, he started to move up and down while holding your hips. You grabbed the blankets underneath you. Pushing your head further into the pillow. 

A dark growl of Dante made you open your eyes. His body was covered in sweat. His hair stuck on his face. His eyes glowing. 

His left hand moved towards your clit, while smirking at you. Damn this was hot…

Dante’s hand changed form, rubbing your clit with his demonic hand. Making you moan louder and louder. Slowly his demonic body took more form to a point he was in full Devil Trigger. His shaft grew with his demonic body, reaching even further inside of you. 

With one arm he lifted you up, straddling you on his lap. You wrapped your arms around him, and held him tight as he was still thrusting in and out of you. 

You hid your face in his glowing chest, feeling that you where about to come undone. 

Fighting against your own body, not willing to cum know. This felt to good.

“Look at me” 

You glanced up, and saw his demonic face. It didn’t terrify you, it happened before. It always happens.

A sudden huge wave of pleasure came crushing down your body. You arched back and moaned as you never did before. Wave after wave, it seem to go one forever. 

Dante let out a demonic growl, pulled you back close to him as he too reached his limit. 

Still clinging to Dante’s body you slowly came down. When you opened your eyes, Dante had taken his human form again. 

Carefully he laid you back in bed and slipped out. A shudder went through your body as it was now over sensitive. 

Dante looked at you with soft eyes and kissed you. 

“Damn, every time you ‘pull my Devil Trigger’. You are too good for me.” 

 

He grabbed some tissues, and carefully cleaned your private parts. Even though he was really careful, your body was still twitching. 

“Let’s take a long hot bath. I think your body needs to calm down.”

You softly laughed at him as he walked away to turn on the water. Feeling your face turning red out of embarrassment. Why was your body so sensitive?

Dante walked back into the bedroom. He pulled you up into his arms and walked towards the bathroom.


End file.
